The Lover After Me
by aerogirl
Summary: I swear to god... it's not a Taiora x.x it just sounds like it. Pay attention about her betrayal to him, and guess what I'm saying. And YES, it does mention ONCE that he used to have a crush on her... I just think he did, k people?


Lover After Me Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Savage Garden. I only own the idea for this fic... DUN STEAL >< !! If I owned Digimon... Sora... well... Sora wouldn't even be a character... and Saban wouldn't be allowed to dub it, someone else would x.x And Savage Garden would only be allowed to sing exclusively for me oo; Annyyway... you get meeh point! Onto the fic!   
  
  
  
The Lover After Me...   
  
  
_Here I go again I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today  
It's been seven months and counting  
You've moved on I still feel exactly the same  
It's just the that everywhere I go all the buildings know your name  
Like photographs and memories of love  
Steel and granite reminders  
The city calls your name and I can't move on_   
  
  
At age 16, the young Yagami Taichi had experienced a heartbreak. A true, deep heartbreak because of a girl... a girl he loathed in a way now. She had been his best friend since they were no more than six... and, at one point, the object of his affection. But that had changed.   
  
He now cursed a certain Sora Takenouchi. She had coldly torn his heart from under his nose, not even knowing it. Seven months ago... the love of his life was taken from him.   
  
And for the last seven months, he had no point of destination when he walked, no real reason to wake up in the morning. His best friend for ages had betrayed him.  
  
And Sora was not blameless in this. She knew full well how he felt. The two had been together until her selfishness ruined it.   
  
He was strolling aimlessly again for the ninth time that week, hands in pockets, head hanging, and slouched over. He didn't notice the passersby. Or the sky's gray darkening as rain headed in their direction, or his orange dinosaur friend purging to know what was wrong and how he could help. He just noticed the cracks in the pavement. The soiled ground next to the sidewalk from people literring and throwing their trash because they themselves would not take the initiative of walking to a trash can. The small things that represented how he felt. Cracked and broken, dirty, and unable to be returned fully to his original state, and feeling of cleanliness. He'd always feel dirty... and torn.  
  
Halfway lost in the city, not paying attention to where he was, he began to recognize the area. And it burned. It burned deeply. He was at Hightonview Terrace... his place growing up... his place of return halfway through his adventure... and the place where they had their first date start out.  
  
  
  
  
_Ever since you've been gone The lights go out the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love  
To your lover now  
To your love  
The lover after me  
_   
  
  
His love was gone, and not coming back; taken by another.   
  
He'd never hold the beauty again... never BE held again.  
  
His time with love had started four years ago... on an adventure many would have dreamed impossible.  
  
In some ways, the story of the love had been like a fairy-tale... saving each other from treacherous monsters, being pulled apart and reunited... of death and return from it. It seemed all too unreal between what had then been two mere friends. A friendship that grew into much more over these hardships. They became two of a kind, working in harmony for a greater cause. Together, with the help of others, they had been strong.  
  
Yet now, Taichi was weak, broken, shattered... because of the very same person.  
  
He forlornly sat down on a bench just as the rain began to drizzle, sighing heavily.   
  
"Life's not a bitch... love is..." he murmered. "Life's just the bastard that carries it along."  
  
Agumon hoisted himself up to his depressed friend's spot on the bench, face covered in worry. "Tai..."  
  
"No Agumon. Just be quiet... please."  
  
Agumon frowned, leaning back against the bench. He was hurt that his best friend, his partner and aid, would hush him... but with another look at his forlorn partner, he could tell that it was just the pain wanting the silence, and that the young man hadn't had such intentions as to hurt him.  
  
  
_Am I all alone in the universe?  
There's no love on these streets  
I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway  
So this is my new freedom  
It's funny  
I don't remember being chained  
But nothing seems to make sense anymore  
Without you I'm always twenty minutes late  
  
  
_ He felt deserted, alone, and uncared for.   
  
He scowled. Right now, about the only person to care if he disappeared would be Agumon... it was depressing, knowing that the only person that cared was an orange dinosaur from another dimension. Even Kari was too tied down with TK now to even notice much. Sure, she'd be upset, but okay with it soon.  
  
He contemplated his current thought track for a moment. Noone would care really. What if he ended it?   
  
What reason had he to live? He'd already outdone most people within the last few years for accomplishments compared to what many do with entire lives. He saved the world twice, fell in love, and had a completely broken heart from it. In a way, he'd had a full life. Then again, as he went over his thoughts, the other Digidestined WOULD be depressed... he couldn't do that to his team, his friends.   
  
So he'd have to stick it out.  
  
He'd have to live a meaningless life with a broken soul.  
  
He wouldn't find another love. He knew it. Nothing like the previous desire for the other as he had.  
  
Noone would have been through the perils they had together. Noone would have understand the tough times, and those precious, treasured times they had alone together, even as just friends, back in the DigiWorld.  
  
He had tried to find another, Lord he tried... he even currently had a girlfriend, but he just couldn't love her in that light. She was more of a sister than a love...  
  
  
_Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love  
To your lover now  
To your love  
The lover after me_  
  
  
Depressed, now wet from the drizzle that had begun to turn into a downpour, and face streaked with water from his own eyes, he covered his face with his hands.   
  
Taichi wasn't one to cry... but he couldn't take it anymore. He sobbed into his hands, leaving a puzzled Agumon trying to figure out how to help his best friend.  
  
A slight note echoed over the air, causing Taichi's face to shoot up and look at Agumon. "What day is it?? Wait... you wouldn't know." He looked at his watch, hitting the button to make the date and day pop up. He had lost track of them long ago, but he needed to remember on this day. "Friday... oh fuck... come on."  
  
He stood up, waiting for the misfit dino to be able to jump from the bench to the ground, and began walks at a quick pace toward where he KNEW the sound was from. It was a planned event, and he, in his foolishness as he saw it, had begun to miss it.  
  
He sneezed a few times along the way, cursing himself for the scolding he would get when he returned home about how he would probably catch pneumonia or "his death of a cold". He honestly didn't care, he'd just rather not have his mother giving him a giant speach and constantly repeating herself. He was already depressed enough as it is, and sick and tired of everything going wrong; he didn't need his parent telling him just hwo wrong he was in every way, shape, and form.  
  
Agumon advised they would head home before Tai got sick, but the young brunette simply murmered something along the lines of "I don't give a fuck anymore."  
  
After several promtings of returning home as they walked, Tai snapped at his Digimon, causing the creature to draw back. Not in fear really, more of an emotional pain, and a reflex of protection. The sound was now louder, audible enough to hear the notes starting to form music, and a beat. Agumon stayed frozen in place as Taichi repeatedly shouted to keep going.  
  
After two minutes, he growled. "Ugh. Fine... stay here if you want." just before turning on his heel and now running toward it.  
  
  
_And time goes by so slowly  
The nights are cold and lonely  
I shouldn't be holding on  
But I'm still holding on for you_   
  
  
He shoved past people, ignoring their protests, ran through puddles, ruining his Adidas shoes, and slipped twice, having to grab onto the lightpoles which were just starting to come on at the time to keep from falling flat.   
  
Now even fragments of the words of the song could be heard as he stopped for a breath and to regain balance.  
  
(A/N: this is not Japanese, it's just him hearing parts from a distance O.o)"Nn ti go by so owly..."  
  
Was was he in such a rush?  
  
Yamato Ishida was holding another concert, this one with the release of a new song he had written himself. He hadn't even let his best friends, the other Digidestined hear of it. Tai didn't know why he was in such a rush to get there. Sure, it was the song's premiere, but odds to none, Yamato had dedicated it to Sora, who was now his girlfriend.  
  
But then again, deep down, Taichi knew exactly why he wanted to be there.  
  
And so he pressed on, reaching the concert hall that was where Yamato and his band "The Teenage Wolves" almost always played, in Odaiba, which was near where he had been anyway, Odaiba being at the outskirts of Tokyo, the location of Hightonview Terrace itself.  
  
  
_Here I go again  
I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today  
But I'm standing at your doorway  
I'm calling out your name because I can't move on_  
  
  
He reached the entrance, which was now cleared, seeing as how the performance had already started.  
  
He dug in his pocket, showing the ticket which was his way into the concert hall.  
  
As he walked in the full building, people stared at him. He was a wreck. Rain-soaked and breathing heavily, and still apparent that he had been crying.  
  
But he didn't care. He was able to get there in time to hear the last of the new song.  
  
Taichi only made it about seven rows forward when he could go no more forward.  
  
It was a small place, yet at least 800 people had crammed in for this small concert for a band just starting to become known.  
  
He didn't notice the crowd behind him spreading as his Digital Companion Agumon pushed through the crowd, also bringing stares. Neither did he notice the reptile calling him from being right next to him.  
  
Taichi simply kept his eyes locked on the stage as he listened to the very last verse ring out from Matt's mouth.  
  
"Ever since you've been gone  
The lights go out the same  
The only difference is  
You call another name  
To your love  
To your lover now  
To your love..."  
Matt paused, gaze sweeping over the crowd, and somehow, by some miracle, azure eyes met dark amber ones as he nearly whispered the last line of the song, eyes full of both hurt and apology for what he knew he had done to the other, and what could never truly be anymore.  
  
"...The lover after me"   
  
Taichi sighed. Sora may have found a way to have squirmed into having a relationship with Yamato... but in that moment, Taichi realized. He still held Yamato's heart.  
  
All thoughts of suicide cleared from his mind. He couldn't hurt Matt. Ever. He couldn't do that to him. Yamato still cared for him, still loved him... even though they couldn't be together, the heart of the matter was still there. 


End file.
